


Carry On Countdown 2020

by peachpit_gabe



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpit_gabe/pseuds/peachpit_gabe
Summary: A collection of any fics I write over the month of the Carry on Countdown. Ratings may change.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	1. With A Little Help From My Friends (Day 1: Found Family)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [Vis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visinata/pseuds/Visinata) and [Caity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitybug/pseuds/Caitybug) for there wonderful beta work for the first two chapters!

**Simon**

“You’ve never even done a Friendsgiving???”

Shep is shouting while standing on the coffee table and I think Baz is going into an internal strop at the sight of it. Penny has her head in her hands and Agatha is chuckling over the phone. I’m interested in the idea of it, Friendsgiving, a little gathering of friends to be thankful about? Food? How could that be bad?

“He’s got a point,” Agatha muses, her voice a bit tinny over the mobile. “Ginger and I and some of the girls are having a little get together as well.”

“We don’t celebrate Thanksgiving though...” Penny sighs pulling her head up. “Get off the coffee table Shep, you’re going to give Basil a heart attack.”

Baz bristles at that but doesn’t say anything as Shep hops down and joins us on the sofa. I lean my head against Baz’s shoulder and look up at him. He’s trying to hide a grin, I can tell because there’s a small dimple pulling on one side. It’s adorable. He thinks this idea is charming but he won’t let on.

Shep continues on. “Ok, but we’re not gonna do a  _ normal  _ Thanksgiving. This is just getting together with people you like and having a huge meal. Except it’s special!”

Baz’s mouth turns up a little more and he breathes out and turns to kiss the crown of my head. He’s letting me know he’s on my side, I straighten up and speak.

“I think we should have one. A … Friendsgiving that is.” I don’t know why I’m nervous but my hands are shaking a bit. Baz takes one in his and gives me a little squeeze. I continue. “It’s about being thankful for family right? You guys...well...you all are my family now. I think I’d like to celebrate that.”

Penny looks at me and shuffles closer to hug me tight. “Oh Si, I love you, you’re my family too. You all are! We’re one weird, happy, little family aren’t we.” She lets me go. “Even you Agatha, all the way in California!”

Agatha snorts over the phone and adds, “I suppose I’ll have to skype in for dinner with you all huh?”

Baz finally speaks. “Of course. Not even an ocean can keep you away from the idiocy here.”

I laugh, happy that I’m here. Finally. After a hard journey to get to where I am, I think I deserve a good meal with my family. 


	2. I Wanna Wake Up Where You Are (Day 2: Distance)

**Baz**

“Will you play me something?”

My ears perk up at Simon's voice. He hasn’t been talking over the phone lately. I talk and he listens and then he falls asleep and Penny takes the phone to update me. He hasn’t been doing well. I wish I could do more while I’m still at Watford but the miles between us are not just the physical ones these days. His mind is floating father away lately, though I assume it’s the way that he’s coping with the trauma of losing his magic.

“What’s that?” I ask lightly, afraid if he has to repeat himself he’ll close off again.

“Will you play...um...your violin? For me?” His voice is small but sure. The surest I’ve heard him in a while. 

“Of course,” I reply. “What brought this on? If you don’t mind me asking, that is.”

“My therapist...she said instrumental music can help to calm anxiety. I tried some stuff on Youtube...but I mostly like the violin ones. They, uh...well they remind me of you.”

I swear I can hear a smile in his voice and my heart soars. That fact that he’s reminded of me,  _ and happy about it _ , is still a wild concept to me.

“I’m glad,” I whisper. I don’t know why but this feels like a secret that needs to be kept safe. “What would you like to hear?”

“Something...nice?” he laughs, “Does that make sense?”

I chuckle. “It does to me, Snow.”

I grab my violin and bow from the other side of the room and position myself comfortably on my bed. 

Then...I play.

**Simon**

A soft melody emanates from my phone speaker and I’m picturing Baz as he plays; I imagine his hair pulled back and his eyes closed, his pretty hands hold the instrument so delicately. I remember sneaking to the music rooms sometimes to spy on him and see if he was plotting anything. Looking back...I think I just liked listening to him play. I think he always knew I was there too - vampire senses and all that.

A crescendo knocks me from my thoughts as the piece draws to a close. It’s gorgeous and graceful, just like him. 

I wish I could tell him...I wish I could make him see what I can’t find the words to say. Instead I just ask, “What was that called?”

“Saturn,” he says. “One of Gustav Holst’s pieces from The Planets.”

I smile, “I don’t know what any of that means, but I liked it. Especially the end there. It seemed...warm?”

Baz chuckles lightly and I hear him put his violin down. “It was Holst’s favorite. It’s a story of reconciliation; the end finishes with wisdom and harmony.”

A story of reconciliation huh? I lay my head down on my pillow and drift closer to unconsciousness but not before whispering a “goodnight” to Baz.

  
Right before sleep takes me I hear,  _ “Goodnight, love.” _


	3. How Do You Know, He Loves You? (Day 3: Retellings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to Caity for beta-ing and helping me with the end!

**Baz**

I’m sitting on the sofa, a book in my hand and Simon asleep next to me. He’s been falling asleep in front of the telly more often and I take every opportunity to mock him for becoming a “true” dad. 

I’m about to shake him awake when I hear a small sniffle from behind me. I turn my head and see our daughter, sleepy eyed and dragging her stuffed Paddington behind her, standing in the doorway.

“Papa...I had a bad dream,” she sniffles again and her little feet pad across the floor as she makes her way to us. 

“C’mere little puff” I coo at her, “It’s alright, it’s just a dream.”

She clambers herself onto my lap. Tasha’s only four but she’s growing so quickly. Simon always says she’s “ _ all legs just like her Papa _ ” and I always have to remind him that she’s adopted. He’ll just shrug and say that she matches with us. He’s right, of course. She’s a gangly little gremlin with pale skin, but her hair is wild like Simon’s. I love her dearly.

“Will you tell me a story?” she asks as she cuddles into my chest.

I smile.

“Why don’t I tell you the story of how Papa and Daddy met?”

She gasps with delight and nods her head vigorously, I shuffle her to a better sitting position and begin.

“Once upon a time there was a kind and gentle knight. He had golden skin and freckles that were gifted from the stars. He loved his friends, he loved the kingdom, but most of all he loved his favorite food, sour cherry scones.”

She giggles at me and points at Simon and whispers “that’s Daddy!”

“It sure is, little puff” I say as I ruffle her hair. I continue… “The Knight was tasked to keep a young prince safe but he did not get along with him. It didn’t matter though, because the knight was honorable and knew he had to be true and just. So he decided to make a truce with the Prince; they wouldn’t fight or yell or play tricks and they would try to become friends. Over time they both grew to enjoy each other’s company and would tell each other secrets and stories.”

Simon stirs a bit at the end of the couch and Tasha puts one little finger up to her mouth as a way to stay quiet. I carry on in a more hushed tone.

“One day, an evil wizard came to the kingdom in disguise, he looked to be a kind seer sent to give prophecies to the King and Queen but the Prince saw through his disguise. He told his Father about the evil man and soon the evil wizard was sent away. Or so they thought!”

Tasha gasps and her hands fly to her mouth. 

“In the cover of night the wizard snuck into the royal kitchens and replaced the sour cherry scones with ones filled with a powerful sleeping potion! He knew the royal family enjoyed them with tea for breakfast. What the evil wizard  _ didn’t  _ know was that the brave knight would have one before anyone else woke up. He loved them piping hot with lots of fresh butter. He bit into one that morning and fell into a deep magical slumber.”

“The king called on their beloved sorceress and herbalist to help the knight. She waved her magic purple pendant over his body and told the king  _ ‘He is cursed, Your Majesty! This is a powerful spell, and to break it he needs true love's kiss!’ _ ”

“The Prince was worried and saddened. In truth, he had fallen in love with the knight over time and was desperate to win him over. But...the knight had been courted by the fairest maiden in the kingdom. An arranged relationship by her father. She was loved by everyone and she was kind and golden and matched the knight perfectly. The Prince couldn’t compare, or so he thought.

Tasha’s eyelids had been closing but as I reached closer to the climax of the story she became more focused on my words.

“The King called for the fair maiden, he knew they cared for each other and that she would wake the knight with a kiss. When the maiden arrived she rushed to the brave knight’s side and looked upon him, brushing a curl of hair behind his ear. As she moved towards his lips the Prince looked away, he wouldn’t cry in front of them. A gasp from his Father broke his resolve though and when he looked back the knight still slumbered on. How could this be true? Who is his true love then?”

“It was many minutes before anyone spoke. The fair maiden apologized to the King and told him that she cared deeply for the knight but they were not in love. It was not until later that the Prince sat next to the sleeping knight and whispered to him  _ ‘My dearest Knight, you are kind and brave and just, and I have fallen for you completely. I will find you the person who will break you from this if it’s the last thing I do, but for now I will leave you with my own love.’ _ ”

“The Prince leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the knight’s mouth and as he rose up to leave he saw the knight’s eyelids flutter open. He gasped as the knight yawned awake and caught his eyes. The knight smiled and spoke  _ ‘I suppose I should have told you sooner I’m terribly fond of you.’  _ The Prince replied,  _ ‘I should think so!’  _ They shared another tender kiss, and lived happily ever after. The end.”

I look down to see Tasha fast asleep against my chest and I’m overtaken with love. I turn to look at Simon and see the absolute tosser is awake and smirking at me.

“Well that was quite the rewrite of our story,” he teases me.

“Shut up Snow, she needs some fairy tales in her life that she won’t find out are historically incorrect. 

He snorts at me and heaves himself up. He kisses me on the forehead and scoops up Tasha to take her to her room.

“Come to bed love, and we can share some more  _ truueeee loooove kissesss! _ ”

I’d huck a pillow at him if he wasn’t holding our child, but he is...so instead I arch an eyebrow at him and smirk. 

“Is that a promise?”

He blushes and continues down the hall. 

_ My own knight in shining armor. _


	4. The Dark's Not Taking Prisoners Tonight (Day 5): Sleepless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Pati (aristocratic-otter) for beta-ing!

**Simon**

Baz doesn’t like sleeping with the lights off. 

The first time I notice it is when he wants to stay in the sitting room in front of the light of the telly. I don’t argue because I’m perfectly happy falling asleep to the sound of Paul Hollywood on Bake Off. 

The second time, we were already in bed together and Baz was typing away on his laptop. I told him to put it away so he could sleep, but he insisted he had a paper to finish. I’m sure he did, but when I woke up the next morning, his laptop was still open on his lap, casting a small light on our bed and onto his sleeping face. 

The third time was really when I fully noticed it. Baz had come to bed with me as normal, and I had fallen asleep fairly quickly; I had had a long day at the bakery. It was a few hours after falling asleep that I woke up to have a piss. I pulled myself out of the covers and saw, on the nightstand near Baz, his mobile flashlight pointed upwards, filling the room with soft white light. 

That’s when I decided I was going to get to the bottom of this. 

First, I talked to Penny. She just waved it off and said that it was probably just Baz being forgetful. Not likely. Baz is particular. He has a routine for everything. This is...well, this is off-script for him.

Next, I swallowed my pride and texted his mates, Dev and Niall. They don’t...hate me...per say, but they’re still a bit put out that Baz hid his true feelings and our relationship from them for the rest of his time at Watford. I think that’s fair though, and we’ve been all trying to be better about making room in each other’s friend group.

**Simon(5:58pm):** hey weird question...but did baz ever have like an issue with sleeping in the dark?

**Dev(6:00pm):** whoa, u made a group chat for a question about his sleeping habits? Wou;dn’t u be the one 2 kno that?

**Niall(6:00pm):** He never had an issue when we hung out as kids. Also, you lived with him for seven years Snow, seriously I think you’d know best.

**Dev(6:01pm):** yeah that is a weird question m8

**Simon(6:03pm):** well he’s been leaving lights on all the time when we go to sleep and I’ve never seen him do it before

**Dev(6:07pm):** ...oh

**Niall(6:08pm):** Yeah…

**Simon(6:08pm):** what?? what is it??

**Dev(6:09pm):** the coffin...you kno...the numpties? It musta been pitch black in there 

**Niall(6:10pm):** Yeah he had a salt lamp plugged in next to his bed in his and Fi’s flat the last time we were there. I just thought he was into the aesthetic.

**Simon(6:15pm):** shit. right. thanks for helping, cheers.

I put on my coat, grab my wallet, and head out the door to the local shopping center.

  
  


**Baz**

Simon made me dinner tonight. He asked if I wanted to have a date night which, while not crazy, is a little out of the blue for him. He’s not the sort for grand romantic gestures. That’s usually my wheelhouse. I’m content, though, he’s smiling and affectionate so I’m enjoying myself. We ended up watching a film before bed. 

The bedroom has been the bane of my existence lately. I feel like a tit, not being able to fall asleep in my own boyfriend's bed because I'm... _ scared of the sodding dark now.  _ Me, a vicious vampire with night vision, can’t fall asleep because darkness gives me a panic attack. Pathetic. Fuck numpties, fuck coffins, fuck it all.

I follow him into his room and toss my jumper on the back of his desk chair. Maybe I can sneak out for a shower after he falls asleep. I’m grabbing trackies out of his bureau when I hear a click and a glow emits from behind me. I turn around.

Simon is fiddling with a remote in his hand that seems to be controlling a string of fairy lights strung above his bed. I’m at a loss for words when he turns to me, smiling, and starts talking.

“D’you like em?” he asks. “I went to Wilkos first, but they only had ones that you put on your porch or a Christmas tree! I did have a bit of a breakdown in Home Bargains, but I ended up at that Copenhagen Flying tiger store, it has everything Baz...Baz? Wait, what’s wrong?”

Simon puts down the remote and moves closer to me. I’m a right mess. I’ve started sniffling and I can’t hold the tears back.

“Did you...do this for me Simon?”

He blushes and looks a bit sheepish and his hand flies to the back of his neck, “Uh, yeah...you don’t like the dark anymore, do you?”

“No,” I choke out over my tears, “Not since...well you know.” I wave my hand in front of my face, hoping it will hide my face somehow. “I didn’t want to say anything.”

“I know,” he speaks softly, “I’m sorry it took so long for me to realize.”

I shake my head and finally rush towards him, slotting my arms around his chest and leaning my head into the crook of his neck. 

“It’s perfect,” I whisper.

He holds me like this for a bit until finally my tears are dried and he pulls me onto the bed to show me all the settings. They can change colors and have a dimmer setting so that we can sleep without too much light. I’ve never felt so raw before, so  _ seen.  _ It’s terrifying but good.

He kisses me on my temple as I get back up to change, then shouts “OH!”

He jumps off the bed, goes to his closet, and pulls another set of lights out of a bag on the floor. They’re bats. Bat fairy lights. He wiggles his eyebrows at me. I huck one of his pillows at his head. He laughs. 

We both sleep through the night.


	5. Only Sleeps When it's Raining (Day 8: Rain)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Amy (waterwings) for beta-ing!

**Simon**

The rain comes down in waves, a blessed respite from unseasonable warmth. It’s only April, but it’s a muggy twenty-nine degrees just outside London. I already run hot, so these past few days have been miserable. The overwhelming humidity hasn’t helped the fact that I haven’t been doing great this last month. 

Baz is good though and deals with my sour moods and touch issues with as much grace as possible. It’s been years since Watford...but my therapist says I will still have hard days and low points and that they should be far and few in between as time goes on. That’s all fine and well, but I just wish they didn’t interfere with being able to hug or sleep with my very fit and loving boyfriend. 

I’m lounging on our little porch in trackies when I hear the sliding door open. Speak of the devil. He places a cup filled with ice water on the table next to me and sits in the chair to my left. 

“That’s a good look on you Snow,” he says side eyeing me with a smirk.

I scoff at him. “What...shirtless?” I poke my stomach. It’s softer, fuller, now that I’m not burning metabolism with an abundance of magic and sword swinging. Sometimes I can’t imagine why he’s still attracted to me, but I glance over at him now and he looks like he wants to eat me.

“Yes,” he answers, and I feel a blush bloom up my chest all the way to the tips of my ears. 

I’m trying to calm myself down now. _He’s your boyfriend and he’s flirting. It’s okay to like it and feel good. No, it doesn’t mean he expects you to shag him. He just loves you. You love him._

“Simon.” He’s looking at me softly, as if he knows my brain is spiraling a bit. I take a breath in, then I let it out.

“Yeah?”

He pulls out his phone and thunder starts to rumble in the distance.

“Do you want to listen to music? I have a playlist.” He speaks so quietly I can barely hear him over the rain. I wonder if he’s tired. He always gets drowsy on rainy days. I told him once we should move out to the country where the sun comes out more. He laughed and kissed me and said I’d miss our friends being so close. He’s right of course. Maybe a vacation in the country. That’d be ace.

I nod my head and he smiles as he swipes open Spotify. I look at him now, as the thunder crashes around us, the rain coming down steady and true, and I’m in love. I grab his forefinger with my pinky. He smiles at me with his teeth. The music starts.

_**Baz's Rainy Day Playlist** _


End file.
